


I just really love you.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is mentioned, Fluff, Happy, M/M, a little sad, for once, hardly tho, nO MURDER LMAO SINCE WHEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Tom think's he's perfect





	

He was only humming. Heck, it was even the tune of a Christmas song. But Tom let is mind wander to that same thought.

**I just.. _Really_ love you..**

He found himself getting nervous to say it, though. And isn't that strange? They were dating, and he still found himself getting choked up, his hands getting clammy when he thought this way. Butterflies swarmed through his stomach, a lump in his throat.

_**Say it Tom, just say it to him, he already knows.. Just say it. It's not so bad.** _

He found himself saying that to himself almost every day ever since they started dating.  
He was just in shock. Tom couldn't believe that someone as perfect as him would even want to stay with him. Tom felt he was the complete _opposite_ of perfect, but he was always told otherwise by him.

**"You're so _perfect_ Tom!" He would chime, almost every time he saw Tom, and Tom would always reply with the same thing.**

**"Nah. _You_ are." **

Tom knew that he loved hearing him say it, say that he loved him, as if it were some sort of confirmation for their love.  
Tom took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his stomach that felt like it was doing flips. He didn't want to throw up or something. That wouldn't be very charming.  
His eyes fluttered open as he glanced over to the happy ginger, humming to himself as he read a book, swinging his feet a little off of the side of the couch.  
Even the sight of Matt made Tom blush lightly. He was just.. Too perfect.  
His fluffed, bright orange hair, his shiny, bright green eyes, filled with happiness and excitement at all times, his freckles, dotted and spread across his cheeks and nose, the way his voice always squeaked when he talked, how overly excited and happy he could get, he was just perfect.  
Why would Matt love him like this? He was completely the opposite.  
Pessimistic, a rain cloud, a downer, he was rude, depressing, he was a _freak,_ i mean, have you ever _seen_ his eyes?? People always told him these things about him, but Matt would always happily squeak,

**"Haha! Oh Tom, you're so funny!"**

**"I love your eyes. They're mysterious and cool!"**

**"You always make me so happy, Tom! I'm glad you're here with me. You make things better."**

His heart melted every time he was told these things. He couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of big joke on him, maybe Matt was just teasing him, and laughing at him. Maybe even Edd was in on it.  
But, no, that couldn't be true. Nobody would be this determined to keep a joke running for almost a year. And besides, Matt and Edd were both nice people, and horrible liars. If this was just a joke, he would have known by now.  
It was real. And it wasn't a dream either. He couldn't believe it, but it wasn't a dream. Believe Tom, he'd tried numerous times to pinch himself to see if he _was_ dreaming. He obviously wasn't.  
He just couldn't believe that this was real, especially since nobody had ever really loved him like this before. Always in school, he was teased about his eyes, or just ignored because he acted to depressing, or he just scared people. He hadn't had anyone before Edd and Matt. The day that Edd and Matt talked to him was the best day of his life. Maybe now the best day was the day when Matt asked to be his boyfriend.. He had two best day's, he decided.  
That day that they talked for the first time, that was a lucky day. They had saved him from something serious. He couldn't believe that people had even made the effort to talk to him. That was the day he started smiling again, after a long while of just frowns and scowls and resting bitch faces.

He sniffled a bit. Thinking about this, along with the thought of how much he just loved Matt, it was making him emotional. He rubbed his eyes a little, trying to stop tears from spilling out. He didn't want to cry in front of Matt or anything, that would be sorta embarrassing.  
Matt heard him though, stopping his humming, giving a quick glance to Tom, seeing he looked.. Upset? Was that the emotion Tom was feeling? Matt wasn't all too good at identifying emotions and all.   
He down the book, turning to face Tom.  
"Tom..? Are you okay?" He questioned gingerly, his brow knitted together in concern.

Hearing Matt's voice was enough to set him off. He broke into tears, trying to frantically wipe his tears away, taking in deep breaths.  
It wasn't _bad_ crying, he was more of just so thankful to have Matt, so happy, that he was just, crying.

Matt blinked a few times, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly, but gently, pulled Tom into a hug, putting his fingers in Toms hair and combing through.  
"Hey, hey.. Shh.. It's alright Tom, its okay, shh.." He hushed softly, closing his eyes as he did this.  
"Shh.. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I just--..!!" Tom sobbed a bit, taking in another deep breath. A shaky breath. His words were shaky, his voice was wavering as he spoke.  
"I just _love_ you so much!!"

Matt opened his eyes again, a small smile spreading across his face.  
"Oh, Tom.." He faced Tom, cupping his face with his hands and wiping away his tears with his thumbs.  
"Is that what you're crying about..? That's.. The cutest thing.." He laughed softly to himself, placing a kiss on Tom's cheek very softly. Matt's kisses were nice. His lips were soft, and he would gently press his lips on whatever he was kissing. He would hold it there for a moment before he pulled back, and then he'd give you a bright smile.  
Tom's kisses were just as cute, except, he had chapped lips almost all the time. They were more like little pecks, since he was just kissing you on the cheek or nose or forehead, and he'd quickly pull back after that, unless they were kissing on the lips, in that case he held the kiss longer.  
"I love you too, Tom..!! So much.. Really.."

Tom sniffled and continued to wipe his tears away.  
"But-.. Why..?? I'm not.. Good, I'm bad, I'm a freak, I'm depressing, I'm-" Tom's sudden outburst of self loathing was cut off by Matt bringing him into a sweet, passionate kiss. Tom squeaked a little at first, not expecting at all to be kissed, but soon he melted into it, sniffling a little.  
Matt pulled back after a moment, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Hush, Tom..!! You're not any of those things.. You're perfect.."

Tom rubbed his eyes and laughed weakly. His answer was one that you'd expect.  
"Hhhah.. Nah, y-you are.."


End file.
